Hidden Love
by Lolii-Chaan
Summary: Len trata de conseguirle novia a su amigo, sin él mismo saber que Gumi es la hermana...


**Lo se, nunca antes escribí de Vocaloid, pero aquí uno escribe de lo que quiere ¿no? Solo espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo para ustedes. Sin más que decirles los dejo que lean.**

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid no me pertenece solo esta historia.

—Diálogo—

—**Pensamiento—**

* * *

En un parque se hallaba una chica de cabello verde sentada en una banca. Llevaba media hora suspirando y arrancándole los pétalos a una pobre flor de sakura. Algo gruñona se incorporo bruscamente y miro a su alrededor, sintió su cartera vibrar, saco su celular de allí y tecleo teclas hasta que se escucho un sonido suave.

—mensaje de "la rubia"—leyo en voz alta riendo a carcajadas por el apodo que, no recordaba hasta ahora que había nombrado así a Len Kagamine, su mejor amigo con el que había tenido una pequeña disputa hacia rato—dice "no valió la pena pelear contigo" aww que chulo "gaste mi tiempo en algo que no es importante"—el rostro de la pelo verde reflejo furia.

Salio de allí a pisotones y bufando. Su mirada asustaba a todos en la calle, varios hombres le dejaban un largo camino y no interrumpir para no salir lesionados de ahí. Por su parte Gumi Megpoid quería desquitarse con algo, se dijo a sí misma que se desquitaría con lo primero que viera, no resulto muy bien, lo primero que vio fue un niño y con un niño que no tenia la culpa de su furia, no podía desquitarse con él.

—maldito Len, ya me las pagaras—dijo al aire frunciendo el seño.

Por otra parte, Len estaba bebiendo un zumo, sostenía su celular, mientras absorbía una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al sentir la vibración de su celular.

—"ahora veras Len, iré a buscarte"—rio en voz alta—¿de verdad? No lo creo posible—grito al aire, divertido dio un giro en la silla giratoria.

—¿qué no crees posible Len?—pregunto Rin asomándose por la puerta.

—betsuni, solo hablo solo—respondio, Rin se encogió de hombros y se marcho. Len suspiro y volvió a reír—ahora solo me queda a Gumiya—tecleo en su celular y a los pocos minutos, el objeto vibro—"claro, iré" baka! Conseguirás novia—Rin oía cada grito de su hermano y su rostro formaba muecas de frustracion.

—Len no baka!—exclamó abriendo paso a su habitación.

—maldito Len, voy a...matarlo—dijo jadeante.

—me preguntó por que tan repentinamente me invita a su casa—dijo un peli verde acomodando sus anteojos.

—**ya estoy llegando—**

—**maldita rubia, más le vale que hable, no se valla a quedar callado e inquieto, molesta—**

—**vamos, tú puedes, debes matarlo por decir que no soy...importante—**

—**maldita—**

—**rubia—**

El pelo verde sintió que algo se acercaba rápidamente detrás suyo.

—¡Cuidado!—gritaron ambos cubriéndose el rostro. Rodaron hasta dar contra una pared y quedar mareados.

—¿que no miras para adelante?—regaño él sobandose la cabeza.

—¿y tú por qué no te corriste?—dijo de igual manera acariciando su brazo. Ambos se miraron con odio.

Len miraba con cierta decepción hasta que escucho risas. Los pelo verdes se estaban riendo, reían a carcajadas, pensó que su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

—Gumiya...ya tienes novia—hablo fijándose en la feliz pareja.

—¿de qué hablas?—

—fijate, hacen muy buena pareja—Rin se acerco, cuando sde fijo río confundiendo a su gemelo—¿qué es tan gracioso?—Rin reía cada vez más fuerte.

—ellos...ambos son...—trataba de decir entre carcajadas Rin.

—¿qué...?—hizo una mueca de confusión por la oración incomprensible de su reflejo.

—...—la chica ceso su risa y seco un lágrima—ambos harían buena pareja si no fueran hermanos—

...

...

—¿herma...Gumi...Gumiya... Cuando ocurrió eso?—dijo tomando su cabeza.

—mira yo te explico, primero nació Gumiya y luego Gumi—Len balbuceó varias cosas.

—¿como es que yo nunca me entere?—

—te he hablado de ellos todo el maldito tiempo—dijo ella entre una risa—de lo parecidos que eran, tú amigo, me has preguntado quienes eran los padres de Gumi, pero no caíste en que también eran los de Gumiya—explico

—¿qué haces aquí Gumi-nee?—ayudo a la chica a levantarse

—vine a matar a la "maldita rubia"—Gumiya comprendió

—¡ESTOY MUERTO!—se escucho gritar a Len desde la casa

—joder, quedare quieto—grito Rin—Len estas desordenando todo—

—¿que habrá echó la "rubia"?—pregunto Gumiya señalando la ventana de la casa de ambos Kagamine.

—no lo se, recuerda—hizo una pausa guiñándole un ojo—no debemos decir nada—Gumiya asintió miro para todos lados y le robo un beso a su hermana, que con dulzura ella correspondió rápido.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
